The Journey From I Love You
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Finn and Rachel shared a moment before regionals which changed everything... is everything about to change once more?
1. Surprises Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network.  
**

* * *

Oh my God.

Am I dreaming?

Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

The words "I Love You" come out from Finn Hudson's mouth?

He turned and smiled at me. I could do nothing but smile back. Oh no! How could I even focus on Performing when I am still trying to recover the Initial shock of what just happened. My heart was jumping and I just wanted to go over to him and kiss him right there and then but before I knew it Finn had opened the door and started singing. His voice was so sweet and calming. I felt like I wanted to rewind time and just hear him say those three words over again.

I opened the door and started singing.

"Restless hearts

Sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love

Along the wire"

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the Line it's been you and me

And lovin' a music man aint always what it supposed to be

Oh boy, you stand by me."

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I sang the next few words.

"I'm forever yours, Faithfully"

At that moment we shared "The Look". That is when I knew he truly loved me. That's when I knew I truly loved him.

We made to the end of the Journey Medley and Finn was next to me. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I could see the look on his face. He was smiling. Which is one of the things I Love about Finn Hudson? He always smiled no matter how sad he may be although the only time I did see him not smile was when he was beating Noah up six months ago – that was to do with the Baby Drama. It's a good thing nothing like that is going to happen again any time soon. Finn would probably have a heart attack – and that's the last thing I want.

We scrambled off stage as fast as we could. We were all so thrilled that we would actually have a shot at it.

I walked into the Dressing Room and sat down on the couch. Finn sat next to me and smiled. I smiled back again and he handed me something. It was a piece of scrunched up paper. It had been in his pocket the whole time we were performing. I opened it. It read:

_Rachel, _

_I know you are probably shocked at what I just said to you. To be honest I was too. I have felt like that for so long and I'm sorry I never said it sooner. There is so much I need to say to you and this is the only way I feel comfortable doing it without every one else finding Jesse egged you and you walked into the choir room my heart broke. It hurt me to see you like that. I just wanted to go beat him up after what he did to you. I know that I have hurt you so many times but I promise you Rachel Berry, that I will never hurt you ever again. I swear.I Love You Rachel and I want to be with you. I want there to be and US! I want to be a couple.. I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care if I get slushied every day. I don't care if Karofsky tries to beat me up or deface my yearbook picture because it is all worth it. You are MY girl. You're my ONLY girl. I love you to – I promise to protect you. I promise I will let nobody hurt you and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you for all the times I have hurt you. Nobody can change what I feel for you. What I have felt for you over the past year. _

_Rachel I mean it. I mean every single word I have just wrote. I mean it when I say: _

_I'm Forever Yours…..Faithfully_

_Finn _

I looked at him. He smiled sweetly. I could see his hands were clenching together. I put one my hand on top of his. He looked at our hands and then he looked at me and I smiled.

Our sweet moment was interrupted by screaming coming from the doorway

**"HELP – QUINN'S WATER BROKE! HELP!"**

Everybody rushed to the door. Mr Shuester came running down the hall almost colliding with a post.

**"EVERYONE LISTEN UP - WE NEED TO GET QUINN TO A HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY! SOMEONE GO TELL THE BUS DRIVER!"**

We were all on our way out when Artie spoke up

"Wait – we need someone to watch vocal adrenaline."

"I'll do it." I said and then continued

**"OKAY THEN - EVERYONE ON THE BUS EXCEPT RACHEL - STAT!**

I watched Vocal Adrenalines performance and they were really good - it kills me to say it but they were. I called Mr Shuester to let him know. I asked him about Quinn and he said that "She's doing Okay and she had the Baby about 15 minutes before you called. She will be staying in overnight and hopefully be coming home in the morning. Everyone except Quinn and Puck are coming back.

_**x-gleegleegleegleeglee-x**_

" Second Place... Goes to Aural Intensity."

YEA! We might just have a shot at this thing.

"The First Place Prize goes to….."

There was a pause before Sue Sylvester revealed the name. We were all holding hands tightly hoping that it would be our name.

**"VOCAL ADRENALINE**"

My heart sank as did everyone's. We all looked at each other.

"We didn't even place" said Artie.

"No more glee" said Mercedes.

This was the end of glee…so we thought.


	2. The First Of The Thank You's

**DISCLAIMER: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network.**

* * *

I arrived school early the next morning to go see Mr Schuester. I wanted to thank him for all the hard work he has done over the year and how I really appreciate it.

I was on my way up to the choir room when I saw Finn waiting by my locker. He normally wasn't in school this early which made me wonder.

He called me over so I went.

He handed me a small box of some sort.

"Open It" said Finn quietly

Inside was a beautiful gold heart-shaped pendant. Inside the pendant was a picture of Finn on one side and me on the other.

"Wow Finn, I-It's-It's-beautiful."

"Look on the back"

I turned it over to find 8 words engraved on the back.

**_Rachel Berry_**

**_I'm forever yours _**

**_Faithfully_**

**_Finn Hudson_**

"Oh my…Wow."

"Turn around."

He smiled at me and he put the pendant necklace on.

I saw the other glee kids walking in through the main Entrance. They saw me and they stopped in their tracks. I turned to look at Finn.

"Um..Lets go to the choir room. I need to talk to Mr Schuester."

"Okay"

I opened the door to the choir room and found Mr Schuester crying on his desk

"Mr Schue…are you okay?"

"Finn, Rachel…I didn't know you were…there…what can I do for you.."

"Firstly…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Secondly…Mr Schue…I wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for us over the past year and we're really going to miss being in Glee Club. You're a great teacher Mr Schue and I got you something."

Rachel Handed Mr Schuester something wrapped in Blue paper. He opened it to find A Book.

Title: **NEW DIRECTIONS**

By: **The Glee Club**

There was a picture on the cover. It happened to be the picture from the Yearbook. He opened the book itself to find lots of pictures of the glee club and various messages from each one of them. There was a picture of them at Sectionals and Regionals. There were small sections of song lyrics of various songs.

He smiled and placed the book neatly in a box that said: THINGS TO KEEP

"Thank you so much... Before you go.. do you mind helping me put everything into these boxes."

" Sure…Everything did you say?"

"Yes Rachel…Everything."

**x-gleegleegleegleeglee-x**

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

"That's most of it Mr Schue. We have to get going otherwise we will be late to class."

On the way out of the choir room they were approached by the rest of the glee club. Tina moved forward and handed something to Rachel.

"It's the song To Sir With Love. We were thinking about singing it for Mr Schue." Tina whispered so Mr Schuester didn't hear.

"Wow – great Idea"

"But...you're the best out of all of us so could you help us organise it."

"Of course…Lets go!"

And with that we scrambled off to the auditorium.


	3. To Sir With Love

**DISCLAIMER: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network.**

* * *

We stayed in the auditorium for most of the day except when we had Spanish, Maths and Geometry.

Luckily at Lunch nobody was in the auditorium so we were able to practise.

We had set up the stage with twelve stools and assigned everyone seats. We then rehearsed what we were going to say to Mr Schue.

We were going to say things like "Thank you for…." But I decided that we should say how we have changed instead. The rest of the glee club thought it was a good idea so that was the final decision.

Finally the time came to sing the song. The Glee club sent me to go and find Mr Schuester which wasn't hard. He was standing in the middle of the corridor talking to Ms. Pillsbury. Little did he know that I saw them kiss **(eww!).**

"Mr Schuester, can you come to the auditorium please"

"Sure."

I guided him to the desk in the middle of the audience. I made my way onto the stage and started to speak:

"So, we have something we need to say to you."

Matt- "In the beginning of this year I was just another football player"

Tina- "I had a stutter"

Mercedes - "I was a closeted Diva"

Quinn- "I used to be Captain of the cheerios"

Mike- "I was afraid to dance outside my room"

Santana- "I hated everyone in this club"

Brittany- "so did I"

Kurt- "I wasn't honest about who I was"

Puck- "I was tossing kids into dumpsters"

Artie- "I had never kissed a girl before"

Me- "I was getting slushied"

Finn- "I..I didn't have a fathe-r.. someone I could look up to, model myself after, someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man"

I could see tears filling up in everyone's eyes – even Mr Schue's.

"We don't care what the judges say; we won, because we had you as a teacher"

I was tempted to cry but I held myself together.

" and Glee club will never end Mr Schue because you are glee club… you're in all of us now" said Mercedes.

As she finished her sentence the band started to play. I was getting so emotional I didn't know if I would be able to sing the song. I tried to hold my emotions back. I could feel them gathering inside me – the tears just wanting to burst out.

_**(ME)**__  
Those schoolgirl days of telling tales and biting __nails__ are gone  
But in my mind I know they will still live on and on_

_**(Mercedes)**__  
But how do you thank someone  
Who has taken you from crayons to __perfume__?  
_

_**(Kurt)**_

_Ooooh It isn't easy but I'll try,  
_

_**(All)**__  
If you wanted the sky I would __write__ across the sky in letters,  
That would soar a thousand feet high,  
To Sir, with Love_

_**(Tina and Artie)  
**__The time has come,  
For closing books and long last looks must end_

_**(Mercedes and Finn)**__  
And as I leave, I know that I am leaving my best friend  
_

_**(Santana)**_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
And weak from strong, that's a lot to learn,  
_

_**(Kurt)**_

_What, what can I give you in return?  
oooh_

_**(All)  
**__If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,  
But I, would rather you let me give my heart,  
To Sir, with Love_

I could see Mr Schue crying and I wanted to go and hug him.

We finished the song and just stared at Mr Schue. He smiled at us and then said it was time to go home.

We all left wondering what tomorrow was going to bring when there was no glee club


	4. The Day After

I walked into school the next day looking for anyone from the glee club. I saw Quinn and Mercedes. They were talking to Kurt probably about the latest fashion items. I saw Santana and Brittany walking down the hallway in their Cheerios Uniform.

I saw Mike and Matt talking to Noah.

I was about to head off to find Artie and Tina when I felt a hand touch my back. It was of course, the one and only Finn Hudson. He twirled me around and took my hand in his.

I noticed that nobody was looking which was a good thing. I wanted to keep this from the rest of the glee club until I was ready to tell them.

"Finn. It's great that you want to hold my hand and stuff but I want to keep this from the glee club until I am ready to tell them."

"Oh...Okay…But because none of them are looking can we hold hands."

I agreed. It's great that he understood. I was a Little happier until I saw Karofsky. He was holding a slushie and I was expecting him to throw it. Instead he continued to walk on, drinking the slushie. Finn smiled at me. I knew he had something to do with it. I turned to face him.

"Finn…what did you do."

"I told Coach Tenaka that the rest of the team who were not in glee club were throwing slushie at people. He got mad so at practice last we he announced to the team that if it continued he would ban them from using the showers and there would be detention every night for three weeks. Well everyone would get banned except from Puck, Mike, Matt, Kurt and I."

"Wow, but I still don't understand why you told him about it. I know that it's not nice but you get used to it after a while."

"I told him for you Rachel. I don't like to see you go through it every day. It makes me sad that you spend all that time before school, making yourself gorgeous and then Karofsky and his 'Boys' have to go and ruin it."

"Wait…You think I'm gorgeous."

"Yes…as well as other things."

"What do you mean by other things?"

"I could write you a list!"

I playfully slapped him on the arm and looked around. Still nobody was looking which was a good sign.

"Just tell me…"

"Later… Okay…when we're alone."

"Okay!"

I was feeling better after hearing what Finn had just said. My heart jumped and I felt like I could sing to the world because I was so happy.

We had approached the Choir Room and I went to look inside but the door was locked. There was a notice on it. It read:

_**New Directions,**_

_**There will be one more meeting tomorrow after school, just as a last goodbye. **_

_**Mr Schue.**_

Finn looked at me and smiled. I just hoped that Finn was the one the one thing I didn't have to say goodbye too.


	5. The Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network.**

* * *

The end of the day had come and I couldn't have been more thrilled. There was nothing better than getting to go home. Then I remembered the Glee Club meeting. I was debating whether I should attend or not. I decided I should go because it may be the last chance we get to see each other. I felt a hand interlock with my free hand as I placed my books into my locker.

"So…nothing's going to change right" I asked him as I shut my locker door. I could see he had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You and me. I mean. When glee club is finally over nobody is going to even acknowledge my existence and all the hard work we have done. You will go back to being the star football player and I will be a nobody."

"Is that what you think?" He asked. His expression changed. It was a cross between a smile and a smirk. He let out a small laugh.

"What…" I asked. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Rach, Look at the necklace you're wearing. I meant every single one of those words. Even if I am the star football player you will always be My Girl – I will always be there for you. You will never be a nobody. You will be Finn's Girl. My Girl. You're my girlfriend and I promise you – Nothing is going to change between us. I love you with all my heart"

I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. That was probably one of the most touching speeches that I have ever heard. I looked at him. He was smiling at me. I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much. Over the past few days he has just had a smile on his face all the time.

I looked around in case anyone was watching. I placed a kiss to hips lips then smiled. I turned to look at the time. We were late to the glee club meeting. We were about to enter when I turned to look at Finn

"I want them to know."

"Know about what?"

"Us. You and Me – as a couple."

"Are you sure Rach, cuz yesterday you were trying to hide it from them."

"I'm sure – so hold my hand and put your arm around my waist."

We entered the Choir Room only to see that everyone was looking at us.

"**I WIN!"** shouted Mr Schuester excitedly

Finn and I both looked at each other. We were so confused.

"What do you mean…?" I asked hoping someone would tell me

"We all made a bet on when we would see you acting like Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

"You made a bet on us."

"Yeah!" said Mercedes. Everyone had a guilty look on their face.

"So, altogether you owe me $140." Said Mr Schue

"Mr Schue…you made a bet as well" I said shocked.

"Of course...although I wasn't going to at first but then I just had to, when they said how much they were going to bet each"

"It's so unfair…I said that they probably would act like a couple but wouldn't tell us and then Mr Schue goes and wins the Jackpot."

"Sorry Guys, but you were the ones who made the bet about Rachel and Finn."

Once Mr Schue said that there were moans and groans everywhere. I actually found it quite Funny that they would bet on us.

I noticed that Mr Schue had disappeared out of the room. I was about to go and look for him when he came in holding what looked like a guitar case. Me and Finn took our seats and Mr Schue knelt on a stool. There was silence for a moment until Mr Schue spoke.

"Glee Club gets another year!" he said excitedly.

"Oh my God…Are you serious!" I shouted

Mr Schue nodded and I ran up and hugged him. Everyone was hugging everyone and shouting. The noise stopped when I started to speak.

"Everyone…I think this is the perfect time to start planning for Next years sectionals!"

I was cut off by Mr Schuester.

"No…You have worked incredibly hard this year…take the summer off…have fun and relax"

He sent me back to my seats and he pulled out a ukulele**. (A small version of a guitar.)**

"You all sang for me the other day, so I thought I would return the favour….Puck if you're ready."

Puck went and grabbed his guitar and sat on the stools that were at the front.

They started singing over the rainbow. I loved the song. It was amazing. I held Finn's hand in mine the whole way through and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be a couple and not worrying about what anyone else thought.

They came to the end of the song and a tear fell from my cheek. Mr Schue hugged us all as we went out the door one by one.

As Finn and I left, still hand in hand and we looked at each other. I felt my phone vibrate. I opened the text message. It read:

_**Rach, I if you're not up to anything this summer – let's spend it together! Love Finn**_

As I put my phone in my pocket I knew that this summer was going to be the best one yet.


End file.
